Benutzer Diskussion:Sonnen sturm 1
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Sonnen sturm 1. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 12:07, 20. Nov. 2011 Kategorien Hallo Sonnensturm, Ich möchte dich hiermit bitten es zu unterlassen überall Kategorien einzufügen, die so entweder schon bei den Weiterleitungsseiten zu finden sind, oder sogar nicht einmal zutreffen! Außerdem solltest du deine Texte in Zukunft einmal auf Rechtschreibfehler prüfen und zudem beachten, dass hinter den Satzzeichen ein Leerzeichen zu platzieren ist. Silberfluss 17:50, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi und Rangabzeichnen Hallo Sonnensturm, das mit den Rangabzeichen ist ganz einfach ich bin einfach schon fast ein ganzes Jahr dabei und habe mich über die Monate sehr für das Wiki eingesetzt, bearbeitet und mit Hilfe anderer User wie Silberfluss, Lilienblüte, Starforce und Wavestorm und vieler anderer User, die mir ans Herz gewachsen sind, das Wiki zu verbessern. Gerade bin ich nicht unbedingt aktiv aber ich versuche mich immer einzubringen. Die Rangabzeichen bekommt man wenn man wirklich viel arbeitet, aber die sind eigentlich nur so nebenbei, gut ist es wenn man sich für das Wiki einsetzt. Aber das tust du ja, wie die Rechtschreibfehler zu bearbeiten. Dafür bin ich dir dankbar :) Ach ja zu den Schatten, guck doch mal auf der Charakterart-Seit dir die Tutorials an oder frage die Userin Tautropfen, sie hat eingie tolle Videos gestaltet. Die die helfen mit Gimp auch so tolle Katzen zu malen Also viel Glück und viel Spaß weiterhin im Wiki Aki-chan86 11:45, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ichg möchte nur liebe Grüße hinterlassen:) LG Blattsprenkel Blogs Hallo Sonnensturm, ich möchte dich hiermit darauf aufmerksam machen, dass nur 3 Blogs pro User erlaubt sind. Da du dieses bereits mehrfach überschritten hast werde ich einen Blog von dir löschen. LG 17:54, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Du kannst gern neue Blogs erstellen, nur musst du mir sagen welche Blog du für einen neuen Blog gelöscht haben willst. Oder für mehrere neue. Ich will nicht, dass das Wiki von den Blogs überschwemmt wird - 18:04, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hi Sonnensturm, wollte dich bitte, die Seiten die du bearbeitest nicht so oft zu speichern, bzw. nicht abschnittsweise zu bearbeiten. Ich finds gut, dass du viel machst. Aber dass du die Seiten so oft speicherst, find ich nicht gut. Wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du dir die Seite erst speicherst wenn du sie durchgearbeitet hast, in der Vorschau anguckst und dann erst speicherst. Ansonsten LG und weiter so ;) 13:50, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hi Sonnensturm, sry dass ich erst jetzt schreibe. Ne Siggi kannst du dir erstellen wenn du dir z.b. die Quelltexte der anderen Signaturen ansiehst. Du veränderst die Hexcodes, Schriftart und natürlich den Text. Guck dir z.b. meine Siggi an: Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Sig. Anschließend musst du bei deinen Einstellungen (oben rechts im Menü aufrufbar): |Sonnen sturm1}} eingeben und das Kästchen darunter setzen LG 18:05, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Danke ,es freut mich das dir die Bilder gefallen ,und nein das sollten nicht Schwarzstern und Ampferschweif sein sondern sind OC ,vllt male ich bald noch ein Bild mit Clan-Katzen ;) GLG 16:08, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Tabellen? Hallo Sonnensturm, meinst du damit die Tabellen in dem jeder Benutzer schreibt was er mag und was er nicht mag? Sowas wie hat Buch xxx, mag Charakter x, y, z? Sowas haben wir hier nicht. Und ich will das auch nicht nachmachen. Sowas kann man auch normal auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben. Ich denke aber über eine Userbox nach (so wie die Charakterbox) verwendet wird und sich jeder User auf die Nutzerseite eintragen kann. Meinst du vllt auch sowas? LG 20:22, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Leerzeilen Hallo, Ich möchte dich jetzt nochmal persönlich darum bitten KEINE Leerzeilen mehr einzufügen, weil die unnötig sind! Weder eine Leerzeile und erst recht nicht zwei(!) brauchen unter den Überschriften zu stehen - 14:25, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abzeichen Die haben die abzeichen Aufgaben gelöscht, oder? 15:29, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das war heute ab 0:00 Uhr. Man heute hätte ich das 14 Tage Teil gekriegt und wäre auf dem selben Level wie Tau.... Egal 15:45, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chat Kommst du in den Chat? 15:38, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Abstimmung: Dafür, Dagegen, Enthaltung Hallo Sonnen sturm1, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du, wenn du abstimmst, statt den Vorlagen , , immer Dafür!, etc. schreibst. Um die Vorlagen zu benutzten musst du aber {*{Dafür/Dagegen/Enthaltung}} schreiben (nur ohne den *) Tautropfen 14:48, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) darf ich dich auch zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen? LG Honigtau 17:37, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) The rise of scorge O entschuldingung das wusste ich nicht sryMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 12:12, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich mach es mal lieber wieder wieder weg LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 12:15, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geburtstag Hey alles gute zum Geburtstag nachträglich LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 13:38, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Für dich Das Bild ist fertig! Hoffe es gefällt dir. Gänseblumnase 18:44, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja das tut es definitiv, danke!! :) Ich hab dein Bild fertig :3 Ich hoffe dir gefällt es ^^. LG Leopardenschweif 14:26, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, dein 2 Bild ist jetzt auch fertig xD LG Leopardenschweif GIMP Hallo Sonnensturm. Auf deinem Profil steht, dass du mit GIMP nicht umgehen kannst. Vielleicht fällt dir das leicher: http://pixlr.com/editor/. Außerdem: Bei mir sind immer weiße Ränder, weißt du, wie man die wegmachen kann? LG Naja, ist auch egal. Thank you!! HIIII^^ Hey, hab mal n' kleines Geschenk für dich!! hoffe, es gefällt dir ^^ -----> GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 16:38, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freundesliste Kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreiben?^^ 18:26, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Stormy :3 Hey, VIELEN dank für das bild !!!!!!!! es is echt voll WOOOOW *______* geworden <33 GGGLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 13:13, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Von Wind Ich habe bei deinen Hass-Charakteren Ivypool in der Liste entdeckt. Warum?WindheartxDyesternight 05:29, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wie komme ich wieder in den Chat??????????????????? Falls dus weißt schreib mir bitte!WindheartxDyesternight 16:57, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Deine Bilder die du mit Gimp gemalt hast sehen ganz gut aus! LG 08:00, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey ich habe mal ein Bild für dich gemalt ^^ hoffe es gefällt dir 15:43, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Von Dragon Hallo erst mal. Ich habe ein neues wiki gegründet. Es handelt über Dragonball. Wenn du willst kannst du ruhig kommen. Dragonball mega wiki Wenn ich wüsste wer du bist. --Sonnen sturm 1 12:42, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ...hab herausgefunden wer du bist. Bild Kann auch nicht mit Gimp umgehen xD 14:03, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Sunny, ich kann das mit GIMP auch noch nicht so gut. Vor allem die Tiegerungen krieg ich einfach nicht hin. Aberversuch dich doch mal an gesprenkelten und gefleckten Katzen, die sind um einiges leichter^^ LG, 11:58, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) PS: Schau, ich hab dir ein Bild gemacht, hoffentlich gefällts dir^^ Ist doch gut geworden, nur ich hab das Bild erst etwas später bemerkt. :) -Sonne Übersetzungen Hallo Sonnensturm, ich find es klasse, dass du dich so einbringst und Artikel auch nach Rechtschreibung durchschaust. Nur leider muss ich dich wegen deiner letzten Artikelbearbeitungen ansprechen, Übersetzungen aus dem englischen Wiki (und ja ich hab gemerkt, dass du relativ frei übersetzt hast, siehe ...Katze x wird kämpfend mit Katze Y gesehen, sowie einige fast identisch in der Verlinkung gesetzte Artikel siehe Eichenfell) sind bei uns nicht erlaubt, da wir nicht eine Kopie des englischen Wikis werden wollen. Habe deswegen deine Bearbeitungen bei den entsprechenden Artikel rückgängig gemacht. LG 16:40, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ;( Wieso bearbeitest du immer alles, was ich vorher bearbeitet habe? Z.B. bei Feuerjunges... Ich habe doch alles richtig gemacht... Oder etwa nicht?! :( Bitte schreib mir was falsch war... Schattenrose ... Okay... Ach, ich kenn mich einfach nicht mit diesem Zeug aus... Ich mag solche Regeln nicht! Aber du bist ja nicht Schuld daran... Wäre irgend etwas schlimmes passiert, wenn das alles so geblieben wäre? Schatten Schwarzstern Hallo Sonnensturm, würdest du bei Schwarzstern bitte aufhören die Kategorie Tigerstern und Sasha Charaktere hinzuzufügen. Ich habe diese Kategorie immer wieder entfernt und auf die Weiterleitungsseite Schwarzfuß übertragen da Schwarzstern nicht im Manga vorkommt. LG 06:02, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Flickenpelz Hi Sonne, Mir ist eben deine Bearbeitung an Flickenpelz aufgefallen :/ ich habe ja eben das eine weg gemacht, dann war da kein Fehler mehr bei der Auflistung (bei Schwester stand Rotschweif) und dann hast du es wieder hingemacht, aber jetzt ist es bei mir wieder so :/ LG - 16:41, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kategorien Also, ich soll dich mal drauf hinweisen, dass du die Schüler/Jungen Kategorien und andere Kategorien doch bitte auf Weiterleitungsseiten tust diese müssten, aber erst erstellt werden. Also viel Spaß beim Arbeiten^^ LG 16:23, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Umfragen ? Wie finde ich das Forum, wo man abstimmt welche umfrage im nächsten monat auf die hauptseite kommt O.o??? Wäre nett wenn du mir helfen würdest. danke im vorraus lg 78.51.204.61 11:48, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Oben steht in so einer Liste Community. da tust du die Maus drauf und klickst dann bei den erschienenen Links auf Forum. Da ist dann so eine Auflistung von Forum Seiten und auch Vorschlag: Artikel des Monats. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. 12:42, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) dankeschön sonnen sturm viielwen dank und frohe weinachten lg 78.51.204.61 12:50, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten, viele Geschenke und eine schöne Feier wünscht dir Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 15:30, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neues Jahr Danke, dir wünsch ich natürlich dasselbe. Also ein schönes und erfolgreiches neues Jahr :) lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 18:42, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Tallstar's Revenge Hey, Ich wollte mal fragen, woher du die Infos zu den Charakteren hast, die du erstellst, da ich solche Infos im englischen Wiki oder sonst wo nicht finde? LG 18:44, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Achso, ich habe mich grad schon sehr gewundert ^^ Was ich allerdings nicht so ganz verstehe, du schriebst in manchen Artikeln ja was von Moor Runner oder Tunnelern oder so ähnlich, was genau ist das eigentlich? xD LG 18:57, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Okay, vielen Dank für die Auskunft ^^ Ich schätze mal, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn man dazu Kategorien erstellt, oder vllt sollten wir das in die Charaboxen des WindClans mit einbauen, aber das muss ich mit den anderen Admins nochmal abklären ^^ LG 20:08, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Du bist wieder da? Hey, komm doch mal in den Chat! Ewig nicht gesehen, wooohoo! MfG Wind :) StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 22:33, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Lange nicht hier gesehen Hi Sonne, lange nicht hier im Wiki gesehen. Was treibst du denn so? Wie geht's? :D Du warst ja lange nicht mehr Chat... Hättest du mal wieder Lust zu kommen? Wind und ich vermissen dich... Du kannst dir ja vorstellen, dass viele von damals nicht mehr kommen. Aber jedenfalls... wollte ich dich mal anschreiben und fragen, wie's dir geht? Falls du dich noch an mich erinnerst, LG 20:01, 26. Mai 2016 (UTC) Familien Hallo Sonnen sturm! Ich finde es toll das du die Familien in den Artikeln ausbaust! Ich möchte dich aber bitten, dich dabei an die Charakter Richtlinien zu halten. Du hast einige Familienverhältnisse wie "Halbgroßonkel" und ähnliches eingetragen die wir nicht listen und welche wieder entfernt werden müssen. Ich hoffe du hast weiterhin viel Spaß beim bearbeiten des Wikis! Lg 19:36, 5. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Sonnensturm! Ich habe gesehen, dass du immer ganz fleißig die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik in den Artikeln durchschaust und korrigierst. Möchtest du vielleicht dem Team A - Rechtschreibung und Grammatik beitreten? Es ist ein Projekt um die Artikel zu verbessern und ich denke du würdest da super reinpassen! Lies dir die Seite einfach einmal durch :) Ich würde mich freuen wenn das Team einmal wieder neue, aktive Mitglieder bekommt. Dann dürftest du auch auf der Disskussionsseite der jeweiligen Katze dein "Prüfsiegel" setzen wie Heidebeere es zum Beispiel hier Diskussion:Goldblüte gemacht hat! Lg 08:27, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Thunder and Shadow Hallo Sonnensturm! Wo hast du denn die Info über Wickenpelz von Thunder and Shadow her? Es hat mich neugierig gemacht^^ 11:17, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Vielen Dank :D Die hatte ich noch gar nicht entdeckt! 11:32, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Neue Namen Könntest du bitte in den Artikeln nicht die Links so hier ändern: Twigpaw? Das müssen wir nämlich sonst alles wieder umschreiben. Mach lieber gleich Twigpaw draus und dann ergänzen wir den Redlink. 19:18, 3. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Okay mach ich 19:19, 3. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Leerzeilen Die erscheinen bei manchen Bearbeitern sobald du auf Bearbeiten klickst. Du musst sie einfach entfernen, bevor du auf Speichern gehst. 16:55, 30. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Auftritte Hallo Sonnensturm! Ich habe gesehen das du Auftritte ergänzt, und auf der Disskusionsseite hast du dann die Auftritte durchgestrichen. Wir machen das aber anders. Wenn du irgendwo die Vollständigkeit oder Rechtschreibung durchgesehen hast, füge bitte dies hier ein: * ** 18:14, 15. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ** 18:14, 15. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hawkwings Journey Hallo Sonnensturm! Ich wollte nur wissen, woher du weißt das Dodge und Toad in dem Buch auftauchen, da ich sie in der Leseprobe nicht gesehen habe. Hast du das Buch schon bekommen? Ich wollte nur zur Sicherheit fragen :) 10:39, 28. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :Könntest du mir den Link eventuell schicken? Das währe für die Stammbäume sehr hilfreich :) 13:57, 28. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Dunkelschweif <-< 07:42, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC)}} :Danke für deine Antwort. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht 100% Sicher, ob das ein Scherz ist oder nicht. Deswegen werde ich es vorsichtshalber nochmal rückgängig machen. Wir wollen ja nicht aus versehen eine falsche Info verbreiten. Sollte es tatsächlich so sein können wir es ja wieder eintragen. 15:08, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Inhalts-Mod Hallo Sonne, ich wollte dich mal anschreiben und dir Herzlich gratulieren, dass du von uns zum Inhaltsmoderator für deine Leistungen hier befördert wirst. 8.000 Bearbeitungen über so einen Langen Zeitraum ist auf jeden Fall was und ich hoffe du hast noch weiterhin viel Spaß hier. Liebe Grüße 19:07, 24. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Beziehungsabschnitt Huhu! Ich habe gesehen, dass du bei Schwarzstern etwas im Beziehungsabschnitt ergänzt hast. Leider ist das was du eingetragen hast aber eher so etwas wie ein "Auftrit mit Katze XY" und keine Aussagen oder Momente, die die Beziehung zwischen Katze XY beschreiben, deswegen mussten wir das erstmal wieder entfernen. Vielleicht schaust du dir den Abschnitt einmal bei Pilzkralle an, der veranschaulicht schön, was dort so eingetragen werden soll. 07:09, 23. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :So wie du jetzt seine Beziehung zu Leopardenstern geschrieben hast ist es in Ordnung, dass beschreibt Momente wo man sieht, wie sie zueinander stehen und voneinander denken. So kannst du das auch mit den anderen Katzen machen. Vorher war es einfach weniger wie die Beziehung ist sondern nur jeder Moment wo man sie zusammen sieht. Bei Pilz und Efeu bin ich mir auch nicht sicher ob es drinnen sein sollte, weil "nur" zusammen rumsitzen nicht unbedingt was über die Beziehung aussagt. 14:15, 24. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Abschnitt Beziehungen Hey, ich schreibe diese Nachricht an LittleMew und Sonnen sturm 1, da ihr beide über die Beziehungen von Schwarzstern miteinander geredet habt. Little Mew hat ja den Beziehungsabschnitt von Pilzkralle empfohlen und da ich dort die Beziehungen verfasst habe, wollte ich euch beiden kurz meine Gedanken dazu erläutern, damit ihr evtl. besser versteht warum dort was steht. Also angefangen damit, dass Pilzkralle im Gegensatz zu Schwarzstern nicht so viel Screentime hat und bis auf seinen Auftritt in Der vierte Schüler kaum nennenswerte Auftritte hat, kann man bei einem Nebencharakter wie ihm nicht allzu viel schreiben. Ja, er war auf der Suche nach dem verschwundenen Wasser mit, aber wirklich ineragiert hat er dabei ja mit niemandem, außer mit Löwenglut- mit dem er ständig gestritten hat. Mit Tigerherz, seinem Clan-Gefährten, hat er nur ein paar mal gesprochen und war 1x mit ihm jagen. Ich wollte erst einen Abschnitt für Tigerherz bei Pilzkralle erstellen, aber es gab einfach nichts (auch in den anderen Büchern). Und dann gibts noch Flammenschweif, zu dem ich wenigstens ein bisschen gefunden habe. Aber es geht ja bei eurer Unterhaltung eher um den Abschnitt mit Efeuschweif. Unglücklich, dass sich Sonnen sturm 1 genau den "aussagekräftigsten" Abschnitt als Vorlage genommen hat^^. Aber ich erklär mal, warum ich das reingeschrieben hab. Erstmal hab ich in der Zusammenfassung der Bearbeitung ja geschrieben, dass ich es selbst als nichtssagend bezeichne, aber ich wollte es trotzdem erwähnen- man kann es ja wieder entfernen. Es hat aber einen Grund, und zwar gibt es keine Szenen, bei denen Pilzkralle außerhalb einer Mission oder einer Patrouille mit einer anderen Katze zu sehen ist. Wenn man Beute mit jemandem teilt und sich in seiner Freizeit mit ihr/ihm aufhält ist das für mich schon etwas, wo man eine gewisse Freundschaft hinein interpretieren kann. Bei Schwarzstern gibts ja eigentlich viel mehr zu sagen, aber bei Pilzkralle, der kaum mit anderen interagiert und selbst kaum (freiwillig) an der Seite seiner Clangefährten zu sehen ist, fand ich das mit Efeuschweif erwähnenswert. Ich hab ja noch als ich fertig war bei Tau nachgefragt, ob sie Verbesserungsvorschläge hat, aber sie meinte der Beziehungsabschnitt passt so. Und LittleMew hat ja auch nichts negatives darüber gesagt, daher hab ich einfach angenommen, ihr versteht was ich damit sagen wollte^^. Aber ich mache mir wohl etwas zu viele Gedanken xD MfG 16:42, 24. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :Also ich hab ja auch noch recht wenig Erfahrung damit und mich erst mit Nebencharakteren wie Baum (WC), Pilzkralle und Starenflug beschäftigt, damit ich ein Gefühl dafür bekomme und ungefähr weiß, was zu tun ist. Aber zu deiner Frage: Ich würde dazu alle vorhandenen Informationen einbringen, wenn die Katze auch im Nachhinein noch mit Schwarzstern zu tun hat. Er hat ja viele Auftritte und daher denke ich, dass Rabenpfotes Beziehung zu ihm nicht allzu relevant ist, aber Feuerstern und Nebelfuß könnte ich mir vorstellen, da sich deren Meinung gegenüber Schwarzstern scheinbar ja ein wenig bessert (zumindest bei Feuerstern). Die Quellen dafür zusammenzutragen dauert aber bestimmt wirklich ewig. Vielleicht können wir das ja mal zusammen machen. Graustreif hat später ja auch nicht wirklich mehr mit ihm zu tun, daher ist seine Meinung wohl auch nicht unbedingt notwendig. Wenn du nicht unbedingt alle Bücher nach Schwarzstern durchsuchen willst und zusammenzählen, mit wem er am meisten interagiert, dann würde ich dir auch vorschlagen dich erstmal mit Nebencharakteren zu beschäftigen, da deren Abschnitte einfacher zu füllen sind und du dich ein wenig einarbeiten kannst. : 17:39, 24. Apr. 2019 (UTC) ::Es ist schon eine langwierige Aufgabe. Aber ich habe dieses Wochenende frei, daher kann ich dir dann gerne helfen. Können uns ja dann noch absprechen, aber dass du eh schon einen guten Überblick hast, kann ja nicht schaden^^. Eine genaue Uhrzeit kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber Freitagabend kann ich damit anfangen. 19:42, 24. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :::Dann weiß ich ja Bescheid, was ich alles erledigen kann. Ich versuche auch noch irgendwelche Beziehungen zwischen Schwarzstern und Clangefährten von ihm zu finden, da man ja irgendwie von allen außerhalb des SchattenClans nur hört, dass sie Schwarzstern nicht mögen. Also gut, dann hab ich einiges zu tun. Wenn schon Schwarzsterns Beziehungen so aufwendig sind, dann freu ich mich schon auf Feuerstern xD 10:10, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) ::::Ich sehe, du hast schon einige Informationen zusammengetragen, vielen Dank. So richtig viele Gedanken hab ich mir noch nicht gemacht (Geht während dem arbeiten auch nicht so gut^^). Ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass ich etwas zu Eschenkralle finden werde und ja, ich werd sowieso jede Seite jedes Buches durchsuchen, auf der Schwarzstern erwähnt wird. Wenn wir den ganzen Beziehungsabschnitt bei Schwarzstern fertig haben, dann gibts wenigstens auch einen etwas aussagekräftigeren Artikel, an dem man sich orientieren kann, wenn man Beziehungen schreiben will. 11:17, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :::::Ich war dagegen, weil das Wiki mit den Auftritten eh hinterher hängt und jetzt noch mehr Arbeit... xD (Und jetzt schreibt eh kaum jemand daran) Aber zu deiner Aussage mit den Auftritten: ich schreibe die Auftritte bei Nebencharakteren immer so vollständig wie möglich, weil deren Artikel eh schon eher kürzer sind. Bei Hauptcharakteren schreib ich dann nicht jeden Pfotenschritt, weil deren Artikel eh immer lang sind. Aber meistens mach ichs dann doch, weil ich halt Wert auf Vollständigkeit setze, ich bin halt so^^. Und wir können uns ja gerne über Skype oder Discord oder so austauschen, wenn dir das hier zu anstrengend ist mit dem ständigen hin und her xD 15:57, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) ::::::Was der Discord kann, weiß ich auch nicht so recht, ich bin nicht im Wiki-Discord und hab es nur mal kurz benutzt, aber halt nur zum Schreiben, daher weiß ich nicht viel über die Funktionen. Aber macht ja nichts, es wird so doch auch klappen. Solange das nicht als Spam zählt?^^ 16:38, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Bez. Schwarzstern-Löwenglut :Hey, danke für die lobenden Worte. Allerdings war es nicht ganz so einfach, da nirgends steht, dass Schwarzstern nach Rostfells Tod explizit auf Löwenglut böse war. Er hat eben nur den DonnerClan mehr verachtet als sonst und das hab ich halt irgendwie eingebaut. Aber ich hab- bis auf das, was jetzt dort steht- nicht wirklich was anderes gefunden, nach dem Kampf gegen den WdF kam zwischen den beiden irgendwie nichts mehr und vor dem Tod von Rostfell gabs auch gar nichts. Ich mach jetzt mal eine Pause, indem ich bei Fleckenpelz weitermache und dann suche ich mir noch was zu Clan-Gefährten von Schwarzstern raus. Mal schauen, wie weit ich heute noch komme^^. : 19:37, 26. Apr. 2019 (UTC) ::Ich hab geschaut wegen Nachtflügel, aber ich denke die muss man nicht mit rein nehmen. Schwarzstern tröstet sie beim Tod von Rauchpfote nicht wirklich, er drängt sie eher zum weitergehen und sagt nur, dass der SchattenClan Rauchpfote nie vergessen wird. Und bei Nachtflügels Tod, als der DonnerClan die Leiche von ihr bringt, sieht man auch keine Reaktion von Schwarzstern, es wird nur gesagt er wusste nicht, dass einige seiner Krieger Moorkralle unterstützen. Daraus kann man nicht wirklich was brauchbares machen, daher suche ich mal weiter bei anderen Charakteren. :: 08:04, 27. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :::Ich denke auch, dass in Gelbzahns Geheimnis das meiste zu finden ist. Bei Rostfell kann ich mir vorstellen, dass man einiges findet, sie war ja seine loyale Stellvertreterin. Und das gar nicht so kurze Zeit. Bei Tigerkralle lässt sich auch bestimmt was finden (allerdings lese ich nur die deutschen Bücher, daher kenn ich den Inhalt von TF noch nicht). Dein Abschnitt zu Braunstern sieht aber schonmal besser aus als vorher. Aber ich denke, da gibts noch etwas mehr, was man hinschreiben könnte. ::: 16:03, 27. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Bez. Schwarzstern-Sol :Sol würde ich schon irgendwie noch versuchen einzubauen, da er Schwarzstern ja dazu gebracht hat den Glauben an dem SternenClan zu verlieren und Schwarzstern dann wütend auf ihn war, und ihn bei seiner Rückkehr zu den Clans gleich wieder verurteilt hat. Aber wenn du willst, kann ich mir morgen was dazu überlegen, habe eh nur Montag bisschen Zeit, weil die Woche dann etwas stressig wird. Aber ich kenn das- wenn man tagelang am selben Artikel rumschreibt kann sich das ganz schön in die Länge ziehen (Siehe Fleckenpelz (SC) aber trotzdem finde ich, dass wir bisher gute Arbeit damit leisten. Ich nehme mir demnächst Wacholderkralle vor. Achso und danke, dass du in meiner Box geantwortet hast, dann brauch ich nicht noch extra sortieren, aber ich mag meine Seite geordnet, daher hab ich das alles zusammengetan xD : 20:28, 28. Apr. 2019 (UTC) ::Wie genau das mit Sol war, hab ich auch nicht mehr in Erinnerung, ich meine aber Schwarzstern war dann nicht allzu gut auf ihn zu sprechen und als der DonnerClan ihn aufgenommen hat, war er nicht grade glücklich darüber. Das mit Ahornschatten kannst du aber machen, geht bestimmt schneller als aus 100 Büchern was für eine Beziehung rauszusuchen. :: 05:55, 29. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Eine Frage xD Seit wann bist du Inhalts Moderator? Und sorry für letztens, dass ich einfach aus dem Chat gegangen bin. Lg --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 08:34, 16. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Re: Elefantenqueen Haha, danke xD ist über eine Skypeunterhaltung, in der es um dünne Könige/Königinnen ging, durch meine etwas unterforderte Fantasie entstanden :D wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es ja noch weitere Bilder in dieser Richtung :^) ~ 20:15, 17. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Fehler entdeckt Hi Sonnensturm, ich habe auf dem Artikel Flossensprung bei der Spoilerwarnung von Der wütende Sturm einen Fehler gefunden: Dort steht Fliegenpfote, aber es muss noch ins englische zurückübersetzt werden. Lg --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 15:54, 18. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Doppelte Absätze Hi, könntest du beim Spoilerentfernen vllt noch darauf achten, dass du dabei nicht die doppelten Absätze zwischen den Staffeln entfernst? Weil du machst die ganze Zeit die zwischen Staffel 7 und den Special Adventures weg^^ 10:02, 17. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Mache ich einen Fehler? Hi Sonnensturm! Nimm mir das nicht böse, aber du bearbeitest immer gleich die Charaktere die ich zuvor bearbeitet habe. Es kann zwar Zufall sein, aber habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Lg 10:07, 6. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Alles Gute Hi Sonnensturm alles Gute zum Geburtstag nachträglich! 10:13, 6. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Ok danke ^^ 10:15, 6. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk Jaaaaa... da ich deine Diskussionsseite nicht vollmüllen wollte, gibts hier nur den Link https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/d/5e0209e0000a885421012592/Stille-Nacht Frohe Weihnachten Windfeder (Diskussion) 13:08, 24. Dez. 2019 (UTC)